


The World Back to Rights.

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, and a cat, denise + tara have a cute apartment together, not everyone is in this for the sake of simplicity but just know they're all safe and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It took her two lifetimes to realize that when Glenn Rhee makes a promise, no power in the universe could keep him from fulfilling it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I originally wrote this back in October with the intention of it being a 4-5 chapter story, but, seeing as that never happened I decided to edit it to be a single chapter work. So much has happened since October and I have not actually watched past the first episode of s7. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this the first time and I apologize for abandoning this!

"A man becomes preeminent, he is expected to have enthusiasms! What are mine? What draws my admiration?"

The men on the screen laughed, and the man pulled out a baseball bat.

"Baseball!"

There was unanimous applause and the man began to circle the table.

Maggie felt uneasy.

The man picked a victim and she closed her eyes. When she forced them open she saw rivers of blood running onto a white tablecloth. 

"I don't feel so good Sasha," Maggie made a beeline for the toilet before Sasha could respond. 

"Maggie?"

Sasha knocked on the door.

"Christ, Maggie are you okay? If I had known violence upset you so bad I wouldn't have picked that movie."

Maggie didn't respond and Sasha's worry overpowered her manners.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, how can I help?"

Sasha wet a washcloth and slid to the floor beside her roommate. She pulled Maggie's hair back and pinned it before gently washing her face.

"Thank you."

"It's the least I can do after making you watch that shitty movie."

Maggie laughed weakly.

 

 

"Maggie, I'll find you." The man choked out in his last breath. Maggie felt her heart beating in her throat, suffocating her before she could say anything in response. She watched, mortified, as the man died. The Man's attacker turned and came towards her, he loomed over her, laughing. She felt small and helpless and... furious. 

She woke up drenched in sweat with her fists clenched so hard that her nails left marks on her palms.

"I'll find you."

  
The following night she had another dream. She was standing in an empty prison yard, bathed in sunlight. The same man was standing in front of her. He reached out and softly pressed something into her palm. She glanced down for a moment before meeting his eyes. The sun was behind him, going down, the light crowned him like an angel and glinted off the ring in her hand. "Yes." The word felt so natural on her tongue. 

"I will always find you." The man whispered into her neck before she felt herself being pulled from his arms and her bedroom ceiling faded back into view.

She felt even more unnerved than last time.

 

 

She had a dream about the man every night that week. On Thursday morning she woke up blushing and with warmth blossoming in her belly. The nausea was gone. She slid her legs off the edge of the bed and dug her toes into the carpet. She couldn't stop smiling all morning.

 

 

Sasha sat on the armrest of the couch, eating cereal right out of the bag and flipping through channels. "Maggie honey, have you been getting enough sleep?" She prodded. Her brother and a few friends would be over any minute to pick her up for drinks.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Maggie brushed her off nonchalantly. 

The dream last night had been especially unpleasant.

"You sure you don't want to come with us? Daryl is gonna be there." She tried to sound suggestive and wiggled her eyebrows at Maggie.

Maggie had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. 

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm gonna order pizza and study." 

"Sounds like something I should be doing."

There was a loud knock on the door and raucous laughter from outside the dorm.

"My ride must be here." Sasha kissed the top of Maggie's head softly and tossed the bag of cereal she had been eating out of into Maggie's lap. She was out the door before Maggie could say goodbye. 

"Drink responsibly!" She shouted after them. "Assholes." She added quietly, without an ounce of malice in her voice.

More laughter could be heard from down the hallway. She wasn't sure if they heard her if it was unrelated. She smiled, turned the tv off and pulled her phone out to order pizza.

 

"Pizza here, Domino Pizza." The voice on the other barely managed to say without laughing.

"Cut the shit or give me the phone you're gonna get us fired." A second voice said. 

Maggie's stomach jumped. She brushed it off as nerves from talking on the phone.

"I'd like an order of wings, thanks."

"That's it?" The first voice asked, normal this time.

"Yes, unless you sell beer, then no."

"We don't!" The first voice said. They sounded suspiciously happy about it. 

There were sounds of a slight struggle and someone took the phone from them.

"Where do you live?" the second voice asked.

Maggie couldn't speak.

"Hello?"

"Sorry, I live in apartment 226 in The Lofts at Georgia State."

"We'll have your wings there as soon as possible."

The first voice busted out laughing again.

"Shut the fuck up Tara you're drunk off your ass."

Maggie hung up quickly, smiling, she didn't think they knew she was still on the line.

She flipped the tv back on and put in an old black and white movie. Some sappy romance film that makes the 50's look like a nice decade to live in.

She drank the last beer in the fridge.

 

  
There was a loud knock at the door and she forced herself to crawl out of her cocoon of blankets. She stood, stretched and went to open the door.

Maggie's jaw went slack. The man she thought was just a product of an overactive imagination and too much casual drinking was standing, in the flesh, on Sasha's ugly "wipe your paws" welcome mat, wearing a blue striped dress shirt and a ratty maroon hat. He was holding a box of chicken wings in one hand and was carrying a case of beer with the other.

She had never seen anyone more beautiful.

He looked at Maggie like he had seen a ghost. Just as he was about to say something, he was interrupted by a group of people returning to the apartment. They unceremoniously pushed their way inside, forcing the them to move inside as well. 

"Glenn?" It was Daryl that spoke first. "Glenn?!" 

The man looked at Daryl for only a moment before recognition dawned on his face. Daryl nearly picked him up when he hugged him. When they parted Daryl's eyes were slightly red. 

"What happened wasn't your fault Daryl." 

Daryl shook his head, but still smiled. 

He turned to Maggie. "You... you know who this is, right?" 

Maggie was crying, she nodded. Deep down, she had known since the first dream. 

Glenn held out his hand to her, she took it. He pulled her in close and kissed her. 

As they stood, connected, it felt as if their worlds were shifting, molding back into their proper positions. The only sign that they were in a college dorm and not heaven was the loud whistles coming from their friends. 

"I told you I'd find you."

**Author's Note:**

> First off I want to say thank you to my friends who read over this for me and made me feel good enough to post this! 
> 
> I also want to thank you, the reader, for taking the time to read this. It means a lot. Thank you!
> 
> This is un beta-ed so if you notice any mistakes or characters acting OOC please tell me! 
> 
> http://myhousing.gsu.edu/campus-living/the-lofts/ This is where Maggie and Sasha  
> live.
> 
> The movie they are watching at the beggining is The Untouchables.


End file.
